


Share Something, Get closer

by mommasboy



Category: Natsume Yuujinchou | Natsume's Book of Friends
Genre: Blushing, Blushing Natsume, Cute, Gay, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, blushing Tanuma, gays, guys i didnt mean to type gays but it was what was typed and it matches so i'll work with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:32:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9141094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mommasboy/pseuds/mommasboy
Summary: "It's nothing."He always say it's nothing, but Kaname knows better.





	1. Chapter 1

"Natsume!" Tanuma yelled from the hallway. Takashi immediately turned around. He smiled lightly, "Hey." He waved at Tanuma. Tanuma smiled back at him, "You look pale, are you OK?" As always Natsume answered, yeah.

As Natsume walked away, Tanuma frowned. Natsume always said he was OK even when he wasn't. Tanuma knew he was hiding and he didn't understand why. He already knew about the Yokai why bother hide them. 

He was worried, as always, about Natsume. Why didn't Natsume tell him things, tell him about Yokai, tell him what he was seeing. Natsume should tell him these things. They are friends aren't they? 

He always wondered what Natsume was feeling. What he saw everyday, he always wanted to know, to be there for Natsume whenever he needed him. That's all he wanted. For Natsume to trust him. 

_Ding Dong_

The sound of the bell knocked Tanuma out of train of thought. "hm," He hummed. "I need to get to class." 

_Afternoon_

Tanuma saw Natsume hurriedly rush in the hallway. He thought about following him, so he did. He saw Natsume frantically looking around. "Natsume!" He yelled.

Natsume quickly turned around, giving him a wide eye panicked look before calming down. "Oh, Tanuma." He gave him one of his 'I wasn't doing anything so you don't need to worry'- smiles.

Tanuma frowned, lips pressed tightly in a white line. He opened his mouth then closed it again, not finding the right things to say. When he opened his mouth again, he said something this time. "You really need to tell me what is happening with you. I'm worried." 

Natsume looked surprised for a second, then he looked down. "I'm sorry." He looked terribly sad. 

Tanuma walked forward and put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't be, I just wish sometimes you would tell me what you are going through, I care."  His thumb gently rubbing circles into Natsume's collar bone. "See, you're so stressed. you need to relax a little." 

Natsume blushed a little at that comment. "Yeah, sorry." 

Tanuma smiled. He got to talk to Natsume and more importantly he made Natsume blush. It's cute.

 


	2. Maybe First Names?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanuma felt a little closer to Natsume then he should, maybe first names?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive! And if your interested you can follow my tumblr @closeted_atheist pls follow meh, i need likes and constant attention (not really)

"Ta-Taka..shi..." Kaname pronounced in front of the mirror. He was currently in his house, his bathroom to be more specific, and right now, at this very moment, he was practicing saying the first name of his, friend, best friend (maybe more?) in front of the mirror, and he never thought it would be like this. In his 15 years of life he never thought he would be practicing saying the name of his, obviously male (even though he is pretty) friend's name, first name in front of the mirror. It's a bit new for him to practice anything in front of the mirror. 

  So he was a bit embarrassed, and not that afraid of being caught by his father but still afraid of being caught by anyone ever, and if a Yokai was there they would probably tell Natsume and he would never talk to him again. And yes maybe he's over thinking things, maybe a lot.

In his mind, he could say Natsume first name easy, but actually doing it is a different story. But he's motivated, cause if he calls Natsume by his first name then maybe, Natsume would call him by his first name also.

That thought got his face flaming. Natsume calling him by his first name. Natsume saying  _'Kaname'_ . That would be something. 

By the time he got out of the bathroom, he resembled a tomato. Maybe that's something that could come true, him being a tomato, maybe Natsume liked tomatoes. Then as a tomato he could talk to Natsume and call him by his first name. 

Aaaaaannnnddd he hears himself and realize how ridiculous he sounded. Him being a tomato? That's crazy! What has Natsume done to his brain? He really is in the deep end. 

~

At school he can't stop thinking about the first name business, and he sees Natsume in the halls, he seems tired. 

"Natsume!" He called out to him. Natsume looked over to him, he waves and smiled tiredly. Tanuma jogged over to him, "You OK? You look really tired." 

Natsume shaked head lightly, "I'm just a little tired, Nyanko-sensei and the others were partying all night." 

It might have made Tanuma a little happy to hear 'Nyanko-Sensei and the others'. And Tanuma thought  _'He's finally telling me things.'_ And that thought made him a lot more happy then it should. 

Tanuma smiled softly at Natsume, "If you want to you can come over." He said softly, and if he was honest, he couldn't believe he said that. 

Natsume eyes slightly widen, a deep flush enveloped his face. "Really?" He said disbelievingly. "Uh," He quickly back tracked, "I mean, yeah, sure, if you want me to." 

Tanuma smiled impossible wider, "Well i guess i'll see you there" He waved by as he walked away to his class. And yeah, maybe he was little happy. 

 

 

At the end of school, Tanuma came to get Natsume. As soon as he walked in, Natsume got up, seemingly impossible nervous and furiously blushing. "Ta-Tanuma, do you want to stop by somewhere before we go?" He asked, his voice shaking, stuttering and looking anywhere but Tanuma. 

Tanuma nodded, smiled "sure!".  _'cute'_ he thought. "Will ponta be there?" 

Natsume shook his, "No, Nyanko-sensei has somewhere else to be."  

Tanuma smiled wider. And Natsume looked a little confused, but nonetheless he smiled back. 

They walked outside together, Natsume taking the lead. "There's this great dumpling shop, i want to check it out." He smiled. Tanuma nodded. They walked together in a comfortable silence. Tanuma wondered why Natsume would want to go to a dumpling shop. Did he like dumplings? Tanuma would keep that in mind. 

When they got there, Natsume ordered and Tanuma stayed in the back. When Natsume was finished, they walked out. They headed for the forest, Tanuma and Natsume walked side by side. 

"You like dumplings?" Tanuma finally asked. As Natsume was about to answered there was a strong gust of he tripped, Tanuma quickly grabbed Natsume and pulled him to his chest. "Are you OK, Takashi?" He said in alarm, without realizing it, he said Natsume's first name. 

Natsume blushed deeply. "Y-yeah." He was looking in daze, still blushing, still against Tanuma's chest. Tanuma was just looking at Natsume, or Takashi, he can't believe he did it, and he was blushing too. Natsume looked cute, really cute, he wouldn't mind staying like this for like forever. 

"I-I have to go put this at the shrine now." Takashi said quietly, he didn't want to leave but this is the most embarrassing moment he had ever been in. Tanuma quietly let go, he watched as Natsume walked over to the shrine, bend over and place the bag of dumpling in the small entrance clapped his hands twice closed his eyes and made a prayer, he walked back to him and smiled. "I'm done, lets go." And Tanuma nodded breathlessly and just followed Takashi to his house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a short ass chapter i am so sorry. Wow i can't believe my unmotivated ass actually updated, since i suck ass at updating. Seriously, i am motivated by reviews if you review it makes me so happeh that i have the strength after working out for so long, (going from the kitchen to my room) to update. lol jk i do work out fr and i dance lalala just started today :) lol im rambleling is that a word? Oke tho bye


	3. A little more for each of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Give a little, get a lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am a proud father. Tanuma aka Kaname aka Natsume's boyfriend is my son and he cool cause i raised him right.
> 
> Thirsty for comments

Natsume blushed. Again. He didn't know how many times he blushed in front of Tanuma, but he kept on blushing. It was embarrassing, but Tanuma smiled and call him cute. Inside he pouted cause he wasn't cute, at all, but he didn't want to show Tanuma that side of him. (yet)

He looked down, he wanted to find a way to tell Tanuma thank you. Tanuma is always so caring, and he worries him much cause he knows Natsume can see Yokai, yet he don't find him weird. To Natsume, that is so special and important to him because even though Tanuma knows he can see Yokai, and Tanuma can't see Yokai, he doesn't think Natsume is a freak and Natsume really appreciates that somehow. So he wants to show Tanuma how much he appreciates him but don't know how. So he is trying to find what Tanuma likes to get him some of that. 

And coincidentally he sees Tanuma in the halls. "Tanuma!" He calls out to him. Tanuma turns and start heading his way with small smile in his face. "Natsume, hey." Natsume smiles back slightly.   


He tries to look Tanuma in the eye, "D-do- Ah no never mind." Natsume stops, it gets too embarrassing. Tanuma looks at him, his smiles drops and he gets this worried look in his eyes.

He worried his bottom lip between his teeth, thinking carefully of what he is going to say. Tanuma waits patiently, still keeping the worried look in his eyes. 

Natsume starts, "Do-" He stops, and Tanuma waits patiently. "Do you want to come to my house after school?" He says quietly, too quietly and if Tanuma not haven't been listening so intently he would've missed it. 

 Tanuma smiled that smile that almost spells out.  _'of course i would love to, i'm so glad you asked.'_ and the smile speaks for him and Natsume is blazing red and he doesn't know why. From his ears to his toes his body feels hot and he has no idea why. 

Tanuma smiles even larger and it seems to kind of eat up his whole face. He looks to see if there's any one in the hall and he lifts up Natsume's chin slightly and gives him a peck on the lips, and if Natsume wasn't blushing before he sure is blushing now. 

Tanuma escapes quickly, "See you around Takashi!" He yells when he's a good distance away, and he's blushing just as hard as Natsume and when he turns around ears are pink and Natsume think he's going to faint. And maybe die happy. 

_____

 

Later, Natsume can't stop-won't stop thinking about Tanuma, and his blush and his ears and-the kiss. The kiss, every time he thinks about he goes red all over and takes a long time to stop, and then the cycle repeats. He's in class and he can't concentrate because of that. And Tanuma looked so cute blushing and his ears are red and oh god Natsume really thinks he can die happy now that he's seen that. And not to mention that was his first kiss. And right back to thinking about the kiss. 

"Natsume, is something wrong? You're looking a little red." The teacher asked, not actually caring one bit.

"N-no sir." Natsume said and ducked his head back into the book trying to concentrate and actually listen to what the teacher is trying to say.

Just like that the bell rings and call ends. 

-____

Natsume is packing up, and headed out of class. He see's Tanuma by the door, smiling a little, bag in hand and his ears still pink, and he can't help but think this guy-Tanuma, is a little bold. Or a

lot depending on how you look at it. 

\------

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao i'm mad dumb, i tried to add an ed to kept, i forgot it was already a past tense without an ed lmao call me stupid in the comments. :) but it will make me sad and even a little mad.  
> Soooo hey ya'll. Miss me? Haha don't think so. So you know, i know the chapter is short but please review it gives me strength to write more, if you don't review i die out sowly x( but surely and you will never hear from me or this story ever again

**Author's Note:**

> Eh. I might continue this. Depending on the comments and kudos.


End file.
